


loaf at first sight

by welpslytherin



Series: HP Fall Drabbles [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welpslytherin/pseuds/welpslytherin
Summary: Pansy will soon be a princess. Ginny owns a bakery.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley
Series: HP Fall Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885021
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	loaf at first sight

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt is "Person A is a prince/princess supposed to inherit the throne but really they'd rather own a tiny bakery with Person B," generated by [OTP prompt generator](https://prompts.neocities.org/).

The onslaught of bakery smells overwhelm Pansy as soon as she steps inside. The royal kitchens sport a similar blend of cinnamon, cookie dough, and bread baking, but something about this small obscure shop feels  _ homely _ . 

After the coronation, everyone would know of her, Pansy Parkinson,  _ the  _ princess of Ginsellia. She doesn’t think it’s unreasonable to want one last day to herself.

The girl behind the counter has red hair and eyes so blue it reminds Pansy of the ocean. When she spots Pansy, she smiles, rubs her palms against her apron.

“Hi, I’m Ginny! How can I help you?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this one, consider subscribing to this drabble series! I'll be writing mainly Drarry with the occasional wlw (i.e. Pansmione, Ginsy, or Linny) during this Fall break. This is a little project for myself to get back on the horse with writing, one day at a time.


End file.
